The Adventure of Kakuzu
by Sorarin
Summary: Kakuzu yang target bulanannya ga' tercapai tiba-tiba menemukan selebaran buronan yang hadiahnya besar banget! Kakuzu dan Kisame menuju ke tempat buronan itu!
1. Di Markas Akatsuki

Akhirnya, melalui proses yang panjaaaaaang dan membuatku capek dan pusing, fic pertamaku ini kelar juga. Baca, mengerti, hayati, n jangan lupa **REVIEW** ya...

* * *

Di markas Akatsuki...

Kakuzu, si Rentenir yang juga merangkap sebagai bendahara Akatsuki lagi BT. Hal ini dikarenakan target bulanannya (you know it!!) ga' terpenuhi. Benar-benar deh si Gila Duit satu ini. Udah kakek-kakek juga masih mikirin uang aja. (Bener kan? Hokage pertama aja pernah dilawannya, pasti kakek-kakek deh!) -- DUAKK! -- Author ditendang ama rente... eh Kakuzu.

Para anggota Akatsuki yang lain cuma diam saat Kakuzu, ribut-ribut, ceramah, pidato, provokasi, entah apa sebutan yang cocok untuk kemarahan Kakuzu saat itu yang dipenuhi dengan makian dan kata 'uang' yang silih berganti. Gara-garanya cuma karena mereka tidak memenuhi apa yang disebut sebagai 'target bulanan' oleh Kakuzu. Yah, anggota Akatsuki lain selain Kakuzu, terutama Hidan, kan ga' begitu mikirin uang. Mereka lebih tertarik untuk membunuh! Tapi walau jago membunuh, mereka tidak berani membantah omongan Kakuzu, bahkan yang ter-ngawur sekalipun. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi mereka takut kalo ngebantah ntar utang mereka yang udah bejibun itu bakal ditambahin lagi bunganya ama si Rentenir (utang yang dulu-dulu aja belum dibalikin tuh).

Tiba-tiba, tanpa disangka-sangka, selembar kertas yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya terbang di depan mereka semua dan 'mendarat' di mukanya Kakuzu (bayangin aja iklan As yang bicara 2 menit gratis 3 menit itu lho...). Yang lainnya cuma bisa terdiam (ya iyalah!) sambil bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi Kakuzu. Yang disebut belakangan udah mulai mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya, yang bikin anggota lain siaga. Yah, Kakuzu kan suka hilang kendali kalo dah marah, siapapun bisa terbunuh.

"Kakuzu, sabar... orang sabar disayang Dewa Jashin..." kata Hidan, soulmatenya Kakuzu yang emang religius banget.

"Bukannya yang bener disayang Tuhan ya?" sahut Itachi.

"Tuhanku itu Dewa Jashin, geblek!" sahut Hidan emosi.

"Enak aja, kamu ngomong..." Itachi ikut emosi juga

Perang mulut antara Itachi dan Hidan, yang terlalu boros kalo ditulis di sini, pun berlanjut tanpa anggota lain peduli – bosan melerai mereka, entar diulang lagi – dasar anak-anak.

"Kha ha ha ha ha," suara tawa itulah yang menghentikan Hidan dan Itachi, suara tawa milik si Rentenir yang untuk beberapa waktu yang lalu terlupakan...

"Kakuzu, kamu baik-baik aja kan?" tanya Hidan, yang langsung menghentikan ocehannya tentang Dewa Jashin pada Itachi, khawatir pada soulmatenya itu.

"Dia jadi gila ya?" tanya Deidara, entah pada siapa.

"Waduh, mesti hubungi RSJ dong?" sahut Sasori polos.

"Bener juga tuh. Hidan, kamu kan temen baiknya, jadi kamu aja yang nganterin Kakuzu ke RSJ ya!" kata Itachi.

"Apa bener dia gila?" tanya Hidan seraya mendekati Kakuzu, untuk membawanya ke RSJ.

Saat Hidan hampir mencapai Kakuzu, Kakuzu berkata, "Enak aja kalian semua. Aku ga' gila. Jadi kenapa mesti ke RSJ segala?"

"Eh, ketawa-tawa sendiri tuh kalo bukan gila apa dong?" kata Itachi.

"Ha ha ha, sekarang aku baru sadar ternyata di dunia ini masih ada Tuhan." Kata Kakuzu kagak nyambung...

"Hah?" kaget anggota Akatsuki yang lain...

"Iya. Liat aja nih... kertas ini ternyata daftar buronan."

"Trus?" tanya Hidan yang sepertinya telah tertular kelemotan Naruto. -- Hacchim! -- Naruto bersin.

"Dan nilainya... –jreng jeng jeng– 300.000.000 berry," kata Kakuzu dengan gaya yang (dirasanya) keren.

Tapi sepertinya perkataannya barusan ga' ngaruh buat anggota lain deh..

"Berry itu apa sih?" tanya Tobi.

"Berry itu bukannya makanan ya?" kata Itachi.

"Oh, yang sejenis ama Strawberry, Blueberry, Raspberry itu ya?" lanjut Deidara.

"Eh, berarti buronan itu bisa dituker sama buah-buahan ya?" tanya Tobi.

"Ga' tahu ya..." kata Hidan.

"Trus, apa hubungannya makanan ama Tuhan? Kita kan baru aja pesta barbequ," Deidara pasang tampang bingung, "Jadi kita ga' kelaper..." omongan Deidara terputus oleh aura membunuh yang ditujukan padanya oleh siapa lagi kalo bukan Itachi, Hidan, Tobi, Kisame, dan Sasori. "Uph, kelepasan..." kata Deidara lemas.

Mendengar perkataan 'pesta barbequ' sepertinya membangkitkan lagi jiwa Kakuzu yang sebelumnya udah rada edan. "Apa? Kalian bukannya memenuhi 'target bulanan' malah asyik pesta barbequ! Ga' ajak-ajak lagi (?) – eh, bukan itu masalahnya. Sekarang yang penting kita harus berhasil mendapatkan buronan ini. Apalagi buronan ini ga' cuma satu orang aja, ada delapan orang yang setim ama dia. Dan totalnya 467.000.050 berry," kata Kakuzu dengan amarah yang makin menurun.

"Iya, makanya apa hubungannya makanan itu ama kita?" tanya Deidara lagi – masih dengan lemas – dan diikuti juga oleh tampang bingung yang lainnya.

"Makanan yang mana sih?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Berry itu lho. Buat apa buah sebanyak itu? Kita kan ga' kekurangan pangan ampe segitunya," jawab Deidara tegas.

"Geblek kalian semua. Berry itu bukan makanan, itu mata uang negara apaan gitu," jawab Kakuzu, yang membuat anggota yang lain cuma bisa ber-O..-ria, sambil mikir – tumben Kakuzu pinter – Jangan salah, dia cuma pinter dalam hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan uang.

"Tapi, kata Pein kita mesti tungguin dia di sini kan?" kata Deidara.

"Pokoknya kita harus pergi cari buronan ini sekarang juga!!" Kakuzu ngotot.

"Entar aja, kalo Pein udah dateng," kata Itachi nimbrung.

"Sekarang!" ngotot banget tuh Kakuzu.

"Tapi, Pein kan..." kata Deidara terputus.

"Ya udah gini aja, yang pergi dua orang aja, Kakuzu ama siapa gitu. Yang lain tunggu Pein di sini, trus entar ngejelasin masalah ini ke Pein," Sasori – tumben – ngasih pemecahan.

"Oke deh!" setuju anggota Akatsuki di situ. Kakuzu pun mulai menyiapkan apa yang menurutnya perlu disiapkan, sampai ia sadar akan satu hal, "Eh, ngomong-ngomong yang nemenin aku siapa ya?" tanya Kakuzu. Tak ada seorangpun yang berkata-kata. Semua memandang ke arah Hidan sebagai jawaban. Lalu, Kakuzu kembali sibuk dengan peralatannya.

"Eh, sebenernya kamu mau cari buronan itu kemana sih?" tanya Itachi – sweatdropped– melihat barang bawaan Kakuzu yang satu ransel penuh.

"Hm, menurut kabar mereka terdampar di Kirigakure," jawab Kakuzu singkat. Emang dia dapet darimana kabar itu, tahu tentang buronan itu juga baru aja...

"Kirigakure? Aku ga' mau ikut, aku ga' suka air," kata Hidan.

"Tapi, kamu kan soulmatenya Kakuzu..." kata Deidara dan Itachi barengan. Mereka ga' tahan mikirin kemungkinan bahwa mereka yang harus nemenin Kakuzu. Bisa-bisa mereka mati karena utangnya nambah terus yang dikarenakan mereka terus membantah omongan Kakuzu dan juga bertindak sesuka hati – maklum anak-anak suka seenaknya – begitu penjelasan dari Sasori.

"Pokoknya Ga' Mau!" kata Hidan tegas. Kalo udah gini, terpaksa deh yang lain mengalah. Males deh ngabisin tenaga buat ngubah pikirannya si Kepala Batu satu ini.

"Trus siapa dong yang mau nganterin dia?" tanya Itachi sambil nunjuk Kakuzu.

"Aku, aku mau, mau. Ya?" sambut Tobi gembira. Air muka Deidara berubah. "Jangan, jangan sampai anak satu ini dicemari oleh Iblis Rentenir itu, mending Itachi aja yang pergi."

"Heh, aku juga ga' setuju kalo Tobi yang pergi, tapi bukannya lebih baik kamu aja yang pergi?" sahut Itachi.

"Ga' mau!" jawab Deidara singkat.

Sebelum perang mulut antara Itachi dan Deidara berlanjut, Kisame berkata, "Pake undian aja deh, kan lebih adil."

"Ide bagus!" jawab Kakuzu. Dia lalu menyobek kertas menjadi 5 dan menulis 1 nama di tiap kertas. Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, dan Sasori. Tobi ga' masuk hitungan karena Itachi langsung membakar kertasnya, sementara Hidan... Kakuzu ga' mau Hidan benci padanya karena dipaksa masuk ke air yang dibencinya.

Setelah selesai membuat lintingan kertas, Kakuzu lalu mengocok kertas-kertas itu, semua terdiam tegang bagai ibu-ibu yang lagi arisan, bedanya yang ini bukan berharap dapet arisan tapi berharap bukan namanya yang tertera di kertas yang terjatuh nanti. Detik demi detik berlalu, menit-menit terus melaju, jam-jam silih berganti, berhari-hari telah berlalu, bulan-bul... -- DUAKK! -- Author ditendang Kakuzu lagi. "Diem lu Author bego, seenaknya aja bo'ongin orang, mau kutambahin bunga utang yang kemarin?" – Nggak, maaf deh Sora bo'ong ga' ampe berbulan-bulan kok – cuma dalam beberapa detik, salah satu lintingan kertas itu terjatuh. Kakuzu segera mengambilnya. Itachi dan Deidara sibuk berdoa entah pada siapa dan dengan bahasa apa. Yang penting jangan sampai harus menemani Kakuzu.

Kakuzu yang telah membuka kertas itu memandang nama yang tertera di dalamnya, lalu dengan wajah yang dimirip-miripin Dumbledore pas ngumumin nama Harry Potter yang keluar dari piala api, dia berkata pelan "Kisame... Hoshigaki."

Untuk beberapa saat sunyi. Tiba-tiba Deidara berteriak "Yes, doaku manjur juga." Sementara Itachi malah menangis, "Hua, aku seneng ga' usah nemenin Kakuzu, tapi, tapi kenapa harus Kisame sih? Dia kan punya aku. Kenapa bukannya Deidara yang nyebelin itu. Kakuzu jahat." Kisame sendiri hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Tunggu apalagi, Kisame cepet siapin semuanya, trus kita berangkat!" perintah Kakuzu tak menghiraukan tangisan Itachi. Kisame pun mengikuti apa kata Kakuzu.

Tak sampai 5 menit kemudian, K2, Kakuzu dan Kisame, telah siap berangkat. Mereka menuju ke Kirigakure dengan diiringi tangisan Itachi yang masih ga' rela Kisame dibawa pergi, Hidan yang terus menerus berdoa pada dewa Jashin-nya agar Kakuzu selamat, Deidara yang belum puas juga teriak kegirangan – semoga pita suaranya putus – doa Itachi di sela-sela tangisnya, Tobi yang menangis keras "Mau ikut, mau ikut!" dan Sasori yang tetap stay cool walau seneng juga ga' usah pergi ama Kakuzu.

* * *

Oke. Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga... Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan dan ceritanya aneh banget. Ato ada yang ga' sesuai buat kalian, itu cuma dikarenakan keegoisan Author yang ingin semua bisa berjalan sesuai keinginannya aja kok. Ikutin aja deh.

Bagaimana perjalanan K2 dalam memburu buronan itu? Dan siapa buronan itu sebenarnya? Yang tahu jawabannya bakal kukasih hadiah, yang masih penasaran, tunggu jawabannya di chapter berikutnya ya...

Bye... Eh, entar dulu, jangan lupa **REVIEW** ya...


	2. Go To Kirigakure

chapter kedua ini selesai juga. Maaf banget kalo updatenya kelamaan, minggu-minggu kemarin lagi sibuk banget. Dan juga ada satu dan lain hal yang membuat aku nggak bisa menyelesaikan fic ini sesuai keinginanku. Sebelum mulai chapter kedua aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih buat yang udah review, arigato gozaimasu.

* * *

**Go To Kirigakure**

K2, yang akan menuju ke Kirigakure, tengah beristirahat di tengah hutan sambil memikirkan cara tercepat untuk sampai ke desa tujuannya mereka.

"Kisame, kau kan dari Kirigakure, jadi kau saja yang tentukan akan lewat mana, yang penting cepat sampai, atau utangmu yang kemarin itu kutambah lagi bunganya?" kata Kakuzu mengancam.

"Baiklah, tapi kau tak perlu mengancamku begitu kan? Walau tidak kau suruh aku tetap akan pakai jalan tercepat kok! Nggak tahan jalan bareng kamu..." gumam Kisame kalimat yang belakangan itu diucapkannya dengan pelan, hanya gumaman yang tak jelas bagi Kakuzu.

"Yah, terserah saja. Sebaiknya kita jalan lagi sekarang, aku ingin cepat-cepat mendapatkan imbalannya!" kata Kakuzu sambil memamerkan seringai menyebalkan dan dengan mata berbinar-binar membayangkan uang yang akan diterimanya kalau menyerahkan buronan itu.

Mereka berduapun kembali berjalan (berlari) menuju ke Lembah Akhir. Menurut rencana, mereka akan melalui Konohagakure lalu menyeberang ke Namigakure, dan kemudian ke Kirigakure. Itu hanya rencana... Mungkin saja mereka menyimpang ditengah jalan entah karena apa 'kan?

Selama perjalanan itu, mereka berdua hanya diam. Kakuzu sibuk memikirkan rencananya dengan uang yang akan didapatnya, sedang Kisame berpikir lebih baik diam, daripada utangnya ditambah lagi...

Sesampainya di Lembah Akhir, tidak ada yang berubah dengan wilayah tersebut. Patung Hokage dan Madara masih saling berhadapan seperti biasanya. Kalaupun ada yang berubah, pasti kedua anggota Akatsuki itu tidak memperhatikannya, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Mereka langsung menuju ke Konohagakure.

Konahagakure, masih juga seperti biasa. Kisame ngotot untuk makan dulu, karena ia sangat lapar. Lagipula, saat itu sudah mulai gelap. Kisame merasa sebaiknya mereka istirahat dulu. Akhirnya, dengan sangat... sangat enggan, Kakuzu duduk di Ichiraku Ramen dan memesan dua porsi ramen. Ia merasa itu suatu pemborosan!

Mereka berdua sedang menikmati ramen dengan caranya masing-masing. Kisame merasa sangat senang, karena cacing di perutnya yang udah ribut dari tadi bisa ia sumpal dengan ramen itu. Tapi, ia juga sedikit was-was. '_Kenapa Kakuzu bisa mengeluarkan uang semudah itu? Jangan-jangan entar tagihannya dimasukin ke daftar utangku lagi. Gawat nih.._' begitulah pikir Kisame dalam hatinya.

"Kakashi-sensei sudah janji akan mentraktirku ramen kan?" seru seseorang diluar sana.

"Ya..."

Kisame yang mendengar suara yang terakhir itu teringat lagi akan masa lalunya, ketika ia dipermalukan orang itu, "Kakashi brengsek..." desisnya. Tangannya langsung memegang Samehada, pedang raksasa kesayangannya. Ia sudah hendak segera menghambur keluar ketika Kakuzu menghentikannya.

"Kisame, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku akan balas dendam pada si Peniru sialan itu, jangan halangi aku!"

"...bukan itu. Maksudku, memangnya kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menghamburkan uangku yang berharga hanya untuk dibeginikan?" geram Kakuzu sambil menunjuk mangkuk ramen Kisame yang masih terisi setengahnya.

"Heh?" geram Kisame tak sabar.

"Kau tahu, semuanya ini dibeli dengan uang, jadi pokoknya kau tidak boleh sembarangan membuangnya. Ck, padahal aku sudah baik hati mau mengeluarkan uang untuk kita makan ramen. Kau mau menghamburkannya?..." sewot Kakuzu, yang terakhir itu diiringi dengan tatapan mata mengancam. Kisame sudah tahu, bahkan hafal, apa kelanjutannya dan segera menjawab tanpa perlu menunggu hal itu dilisankan oleh Kakuzu.

"Baiklah, akan kuhabiskan dulu ramennya." Kisame menjawab sambil duduk kembali dan meneruskan makan ramennya dengan brutal.

"Paman, aku mau ramen bawang, cepat ya aku sudah lapar..." teriak seorang bocah berambut pirang dengan tanda di kedua pipinya sambil duduk di bangku yang kosong, "Hari ini Kakashi-sensei yang akan mentraktirku."

Tak berapa lama setelah bocah berambut pirang itu masuk, ikut masuk pula seorang gadis remaja berambut pink, bocah berambut ayam, dan terakhir tentu saja si ninja peniru Kakashi kan?

Melihat Kakashi datang, sebenernya Kisame udah mau ngelabrak dia aja, tapi dia ga' berani ninggalin ramennya yang masih bersisa. Kakuzu sendiri malah tenang-tenang aja nyantai ngabisin ramennya sendiri.

Kakashi yang melihat jubah hitam bercorak awan merah langsung mengenali pemakainya sebagai Akatsuki. Ditambah pedang Samehada yang terlalu besar buat pemiliknya, ia mengenali salah satu dari keduanya. "Ah, Kisame Hoshigaki dan... Itachi...? (Kakashi taunya Kisame patnernya Itachi, lagian Kisame n Kakuzu pakai topi jerami yang tentu saja menyembunyikan kepala mereka.) Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di Konoha?"

Sasuke mendengar nama saudara sedarahnya disebut-sebut langsung timbul kebencian. Mukanya berubah sangar. Dan ia bersiap menyerang orang yang disebut Kakashi sebagai Itachi itu.

"Ah, maaf Kakashi. Tampaknya kau salah paham. Dia memang Kisame, namun aku bukan Itachi. Kenalkan aku Kakuzu." Kata Kakuzu sambil menatap Kakashi.

"Huh, begitu ya? Lalu, dimana Itachi Uchiha, si keriput, itu berada? Ia sudah mati?" kata Kakashi sinis.

"Kalau itu harapanmu, aku minta maaf karena harapan itu tidak terkabul. Itachi sehat-sehat saja hanya sedikit – sibuk." Jawab Kakuzu sambil menyeruput ramennya. dalam mangkuknya kini sudah tak bersisa walau hanya setetes kuah ramen. Benar-benar sampai tetes terakhir. Lalu, ia duduk dan mengamati ketiga bocah yang bersama Kakashi. "Ah, kau – Jinchuuriki Kyuubi!" serunya saat matanya menangkap sosok bocah berambut pirang yang makan ramen dengan lahapnya.

"Kalian jangan coba-coba ganggu Naruto. Seperti yang kalian tahu, ini wilayah Konohagakure. Shinobi kami bisa saja menghabisi kalian berdua kalau mengganggunya," kata Kakashi tegas dan mengancam.

"Ah, tenanglah ninja peniru, saat ini kami sedang mengejar buruan lain. Kami tak akan mengganggu Kyuubi ini sekarang, tapi entah nanti ya..." kata Kakuzu seenak jidatnya, "Cepatlah sdikit, Kisame. Ayo segera pergi dari tempat ini. Aku ingin segera sampai–"

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai," kata Kisame sambil menelan suapan terakhir ramen miliknya, "Tapi, aku punya sedikit hutang yang harus segera kubayarkan."

"Kalau kau memang punya uang untuk itu, lebih baik kau lunasi dulu hutangmu padaku," kata Kakuzu yang hiper sensitive kalau mendengar kata hutang.

"Bukan itu maksudnya! Aku harus mengalahkan, bahkan menghabisi jika perlu, si Peniru brengsek Kakashi itu!" teriak Kisame tak sabar lagi.

"Tenanglah. Itu bisa kapan-kapan, sekarang kita lanjutkan perjalanan," perintah Kakuzu sambil menyeret Kisame keluar dari kedai itu. Setelah mengambil uang kembalian yang cuma beberapa ryo saja tentunya.

"Akh! Kakuzu sialan kau. Cepat lepaskan aku!" begitulah teriak kemarahan Kisame sepanjang jalan hingga hampir mencapai Namigakure, di depan jembatan besar Naruto tepatnya. Kakuzu melepaskan tangannya dari jubah Kisame yang semenjak keluar Ramen Ichiraku ditariknya. Kisamepun jatuh dengan suksesnya. Menimpa Samehada

"Cepat bangun dan jalanlah. Aku tidak peduli kau mau mengoceh sampai kapan. Yang penting adalah mendapatkan buronan (uang) itu." Perintah Kakuzu.

Kisame, masih dengan mengomel tak jelas –entah kenapa pita suaranya ga' rusak setelah teriak-teriak sepanjang jalan Ramen Ichiraku – jembatan besar Naruto (mungkin tenggorokan Hiu emang beda ya, lebih kuat... JEDUK Author dipukul pake Samehada)– hanya bisa menuruti perintah sang Rentenir. Menyeberangi jembatan itu. Merekapun sampai di Namigakure.

"Kakuzu, please, aku capek, istirahat sebentar deh."

Kakuzupun capek. Mereka beristirahat di tepian jembatan. Setelah itu, mereka memutuskan akan ke Kirigakure dengan naik kapal. Sehingga mereka meneruskan perjalanan dan beristirahat di kapal.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup singkat, akhirnya mereka sampai di Kirigakure. Kisame yang berasal dari Kirigakure tidak berkomentar atau bereaksi apapun walau kembali ke tempat asalnya itu.

"Wah, kukira kau akan menangis terharu melihat desamu dulu," kata Kakuzu berkelakar.

Kisame hanya melirik Kakuzu tajam sebagai jawaban.

Mereka berdua langsung mencari di mana buronan itu berada kiranya. Selang beberapa jam, mereka mendapat info bahwa buronan yang mereka cari ada di pantai Kirigakure yang berada di sebelah utara pulau. Kakuzu memutuskan (memaksa) untuk langsung menyerbu saja buronan yang dijuluki Kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami itu. Menuju Pantai Utara.

* * *

Chapter 2 selesai juga. Chapter ini, jujur saja, amat sangat tidak jelas dan melompat-lompat. Tolong maklumi dan maafkan hal ini, karena, yah chapter ini sebenarnya tidak masuk ke alam imajinasiku. Aku langsung mengimajinasikan chapter ketiganya, tapi kurasa sedikit aneh kalau ceritanya melompat begitu cepat. Makanya, aku buat chapter 2 ini. Sekali lagi maafkanlah... ku tak bis... BUAK! Author digebuk Kisame lagi.

Kisame : Malah nyanyi ga' jelas gitu.

Sora : Ye, itu kan hak Sora, mulut-mulutnya Sora kok!

Kisame: Suaramu tuh fals! Bikin orang sakit telinga!

Sora : ... T.T hiks hiks

Maaf lagi, malah jadi tanya jawab ama Kisame. Di chapter ketiga nanti, akhirnya pertempuran antara K2 and Kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Tahu kan? Kelompoknya Luffy cs dari One Piece itu lho...! Pokoknya baca, mengerti, hayati, n **REVIEW** ya!

Buat yang udah ngereview, ini balesannya:

**Eu9eNiE**

Wah, selamat, kamu reviewer pertama fic pertamaku XP.

Eh, Kakuzu itu oom-mu? (o.o)

Mungkin kalo bisa ngedapetin uang banyak oom-mu itu akan beralih profesi, jadi saingannya T2 bareng Kisame.

**raichan as rhodes**

Wah, maap ya di chapter ini Itachi ga dimunculin. Cuma disebut doang...

**Yozora Ageha**

Hm, Sasori ya? Juga ga muncul...

**K0rin**

Wah, ada penggemar fic kacau ni? Tapi kayaknya, chapter 2 ini bukan kaco tapi ancur lebur... hiks hiks...

**AeroRange Uzumaki**

Selamat, tebakanmu bener. Hadiahnya... ni, kukasih buah berry XP.

Soal seru enggaknya terserah kamu setelah baca ini ya..

**Sora Aburame**

Hahaha, bukan Kakuzu namanya kalo ga mata duitan (Author udah tengok kanan-kiri buat mastiin Kakuzu ga disekitarnya, takut utangnya nambah—).

Kalo tentang kelanjutannya... baca sendiri ya??

P.S : Bukan maniak Kingdom Hearts. Sora dari nama chara fav.ku di anime Digimon pas masih kecil... Kenapa semua orang menanyakan hal yang sama sih?? Bosan. Eh, tapi jangan jadi bosen ama fic-ku ya?

**naruchu-chan**

Memang itu mottonya. Tambah lagi lirik kesukaannya "Ada uang jadi teman... ga' ada uang mampus aje..."

**PinkBlue Moonlight**

Coba inget-inget lagi deh, kalo ga' inget juga, coba inget lagi! Tapi, kalo dah baca chapter ini, pastinya dah inget kan?

**rEd-Ew-fallinl0vewith-ya0i**

Wah, ini juga bener ni... Hadiahnya juga buah berry aja ya?

Eh, sorry buah berrynya abiz sama AeroRange Uzumaki XP

Entahlah entar siapa lawan siapa XP, anggota lain juga...

Pokonya tunggu aja kelanjutan fic ini ya??

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**

Saya cukup demen akatsuki si...

Fic lain? Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya. Tapi, ide fic konyol tentang akatsuki itu mungkin akan terpakai...


	3. Meet Luffy cs

**The Adventure of Kakuzu**

**Disclaimer** : **Naruto** itu punyanya _Masashi Kishimoto_

Kalo **One Piece** punya _Oda-sensei_

Tapi, kalo **The Adventure of Kakuzu** sih karya originalnya _Sora_!

Maap banget yach, chapter keduanya ancurrrrr banget! m( )m. Tapi, semoga aja semuanya tetep mau baca lanjutan dari fic ini. Makasih banget buat semua aja yang udah review…

* * *

**Meet Luffy cs**

Setelah diputuskan (dipaksa) oleh Kakuzu untuk langsung menyerbu saja Kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami itu, Kisame hanya pasrah. Dia tahu, Kakuzu itu kalo sudah ketemu uang pasti begitu deh!

Karena (lagi-lagi) Kakuzu ga mau menghamburkan uangnya untuk hal sepele, maka mereka berdua kembali menaiki kapal yang tadi dipakainya untuk menyeberang (padahal tadi dia cuma bayar buat nyebrang ke Kirigakure doang!). Mereka pun menuju ke Pantai Utara sesuai petunjuk yang mereka dapatkan. Kakuzu yang memegang kendali kapal itu mengemudikannya dengan gila-gilaan. Kecepatan maksimum yang bisa dicapai kapal itu.

"Oi, Kakuzu, kau gila ya? Kalau secepat ini sih, kita bisa terjatuh dari kapal!" teriak Kisame mencoba mengalahkan kerasnya debur ombak dan suara mesin kapal itu.

Tapi, jawaban yang diberikan Kakuzu, tentu saja sangat mencerminkan pribadinya, "Tenang saja, dan jangan berisik. Lebih cepat kita dapatkan buronan itu lebih baik. Kita akan lebih cepat mendapatkan uangnya!"

Mendengar hal itu, (lagi-lagi) Kisame hanya bisa pasrah. Malez deh ngladenin Kakuzu yang lagi kumat.

Akhirnya, dengan kecepatan yang gila-gilaan itu, kapal yang ditumpangi K2 itu bisa mencapai tempat kapal milik Kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami sebelum matahari mencapai puncak tahtanya. Beberapa meter sebelum kapalnya menabrak Thousand Sunny-nya Luffy cs, Kakuzu mengerem kapalnya. Hasilnya? Kisame yang saat itu lagi pegang Samehada dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya lagi korek-korek idung (jorok banget yah) terlempar ke laut sebelum sempat menggebuk Author… Ia kaget, tentunya, tapi, ia langsung berenang dengan senangnya. Namanya aja hiu… (Kali ini Author lagi diatas kapal Kakuzu, jadi ga takut digebuk ama Kisame. Hehehe, kesempatan…)

Sementara itu, di kapal Thousand Sunny, Luffy dan Usop sedang duduk-duduk sambil memancing, ketika tiba-tiba pancing Luffy menjadi berat. Luffy mengangkatnya. Dan… "Hore, aku dapat ikan hiu! Sanji! Aku mau makan hiu panggang segar siang ini…" teriak Luffy sambil membawa hiu tersebut dan memasukannya untuk sementara ke kolam yang ada di kapalnya.

Dan Sanji yang datang sesegera mungkin segera memberi ceramah tentang resep apa yang cocok untuk hiu yang masih segar. Luffy memotong ceramah itu dengan berkata, "Terserah kau saja mau dimasak bagaimana. Aku hanya ingin makan hiu… Dan sekarang aku sangat sangat lapar!"

"Baiklah, aku akan siapkan bumbunya dan kemudian baru mengiris-iris hiu itu," kata Sanji sambil kembali ke kerajaannya, dapur tentunya.

Luffy dan Usop kembali ke atas untuk memancing lagi. Usop merasa sebal karena ia dikalahkan Luffy.Dalam hal memancing hiu...

Sesampainya di atas, mereka duduk-duduk. Luffy yang kelaparan, memilih untuk beristirahat sambil memandang laut, dan sesekali mengomentari Usop yang tak kunjung berhasil jua menangkap hiu seekorpun. Saat itulah, matanya menangkap sesosok makhluk yang dianggapnya menarik... Kepalanya yang tertutup topi jerami... Dan bajunya yang hitam bercorak awan merah... 'Menarik!' batin Luffy. Sehingga ia membiarkan saja ketika dilihatnya orang tersebut menaiki kapalnya.

Dan, begitu kepala orang tersebut nongol, segera saja Luffy berteriak, "Maukah kau jadi temanku?"

Kakuzu, yang sedang berkonsentrasi memikirkan untuk apa uang yang didapatnya nanti, kaget setengah idup, dan nyaris saja melepas pegangannya. Baru nyaris... Untunglah, ia sempat memanjangkan tangannya dan mengenggam tiang kapal. Sehingga ia malah tertarik ke atas. Luffy yang melihat tersebut sangat senang dan berkata, "Mulai saat ini kau juga anggota Bajak Laut Topi Jerami."

Kakuzu hanya diam.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Sanji dari dalam, "Nami, silahkan coba snack terbaruku ini."

Luffy langsung meluncur ke bawah tanpa perlu komando, dan dengan Kakuzu yang ditariknya.

"Sanji, curang! Aku juga mau..." teriak Luffy sambil melahap snack yang dirampasnya dari tangan Sanji.

Lalu, Luffy memutuskan lebih baik menunggu makanan sambil duduk di dekat akuarium, mengawasi ikan-ikan di sana. Lagi-lagi, Kakuzu ikut saja...

Saat memperhatikan akuarium, tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk yang membuat Kakuzu merasa mengenalnya melintas. Kemampuan renang yang bagus, jubah hitam bercorak awan merah sama seperti miliknya, ditambah dengan wajah hiu, "Kisame?" gumam Kakuzu pelan sambil menunjuk 'hiu' yang tadi ditangkap oleh Luffy.

"He? Hiu itu punya nama? Kau mengenalnya? Hebat!" kata Luffy.

"Hmm, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya..." Kakuzu berkata pelan.

"Sudah kuduga sejak awal. Hiu yang kutangkap itu hebat. Kulitnya aneh, hitam dengan corak awan merah... Hmmm, sepertinya aku mengenalnya?... Oh, itu mirip sekali dengan jubahmu. Apa hiu itu milikmu?" potong Luffy bersemangat.

"Maaf, Luffy (Kakuzu tau nama Luffy dari kertas buronan yang dulu)... Sepertinya ada sedikit salah paham di sini... Makhluk yang sedang berenang di akuarium itu bukan hiu..."

"Apa dia spesies baru?" potong Luffy lagi, setengah berteriak.

"Sebenarnya, dia kenalanku..."

"He?"

"Yah, dia yang menemaniku jalan-jalan..."

"Oh, jadi dia itu makhluk apa?" tanya Luffy lagi. Sementara itu, Kisame yang melihat Kakuzu sibuk berteriak-teriak dalam air, sepertinya ia protes karena ia jatuh dari kapal tadi, tapi tentu saja Kakuzu tak menghiraukannya. Sementara Luffy yang melihatnya langsung menganggapnya menarik dan kembali bertanya, "Hebat, mulutnya bisa bergerak begitu rupa, dia mahluk apa katamu tadi?"

"Aku belum mengatakan dia makhluk apa. Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Mungkin bisa disebut manusia hiu, atau hiu jejadian, atau apa terserah kau saja."

"Luffy, tolong bawa hiunya ke sini! Bumbunya sudah siap!" teriak Sanji dari dapur.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan pada Kisame?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Sanji akan memasaknya untuk makan." jawab Luffy simpel.

"Jangan seenaknya begitu, dia 'kan tidak enak dimakan" kata Kakuzu.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, lagipula, kalau kau ingin aku jadi anggota Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, kau tak boleh menyakitinya." kata Kakuzu. Ia membayangkan jika Kisame jadi dimasak, Itachi akan marah dan mengamuk. Magenkyo Sharigannya akan keluar dan entah bagaimana nasib Kakuzu.

"Hum, begitukah? Baiklah..." kata Luffy akhirnya.

Begitulah akhirnya Kakuzu diterima sebagai anggota Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, dan Kisame sebagai 'peliharaan'nya Kakuzu. Pada saat makan malam, seluruh anggota Topi Jerami berkumpul. Dan semua menerima anggota baru itu.

**Zoro **: Asal tidak mengganggu istirahatku... (ngomong begitu sambil tidur)

**Nami **: Aku mendapatkan banyak harta karun (sambil memamerkan emas yang ditemukannya – mata Kakuzu udah ijo aja... Tapi, untuk kali ini ia masih menahannya, sepertinya ia punya strategi –)

**Usop**: Akulah kapten kapal ini!

**Franky**: Sanji, mana sodaku!

**Sanji**: OH, Nami kau cantik sekali hari ini!

**Chooper** : Hai, aku dokter kapal ini...

Saat akan tidur malamnya, Kakuzu merasa sangat sebal karena Kisame yang sekamar dengannya malah menangis tersedu-sedu...

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Huwa..."

"..."

"Wa...hiks... hiks..."

"Berisik!"

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

"Diamlah!"

"Hiks... Huwa... Hiks..."

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Same hiks... hada hiks..."

"Kenapa dengan Samehada?"

"Hiks... hi... hiks... lang hiks..."

"Hilang?"

"Jatuh... hiks... ke hiks... laut..."

"Salah sendiri!"

"Hiks... Hiks... huwa... hiks..."

Begitulah walau Kakuzu mencoba memejamkan matanya hingga beberapa kali, dari memejamkan mata, menutup kupingnya, menyumbat kupingnya (eh, sama aja ya?), menghitung uang (kalo kita kan menghitung domba...), hingga cara entah apa dicobanya, tetap saja ia tak bisa tidur karena tangisan Kisame yang – memekakan – telinga. Akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Baiklah, aku temani kau mencarinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Yah..."

Maka mereka berdua pun naik ke dok kapal dan Kisame bersiap nyebur ke laut.

"Nah, cepatlah kau nyebur dan cari di mana Samehadamu itu!" perintah Kakuzu.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku akan berjaga di sini!"

Kisame mau protes aja, tapi tiba-tiba terbesit di benaknya pedang kesayangannya sedang terombang-ambing di dasar laut sana... sendirian... maka ia segera nyebur.

Setelah berputar-putar selama hampir 1 jam, Kisame menemukan Samehada, dan membawanya ke permukaan. (Sora tahu, seharusnya Samehada langsung balik ke Kisame, tapi Samehadanya lagi ngadat – ga usah dipikir dah – ini kan cuma fanfic!). Saat naik kembali ke dok kapal, yang ditemui Kisame hanyalah Kakuzu yang udah ngorok plus ngiler... Dibiarkannya saja, sementara ia sendiri pergi ke kamar dan tidur, sambil memeluk erat samehadanya.

Sementara di markas Akatsuki, Pein udah dateng dari tadi, namun ternyata ia g bawa kabar apapun, cuma lagi capek dan pingin istirahat aja... datengnya barengan ama Konan...

Saat sampai di sana mereka berdua disambut dengan tangisan Itachi (Kakuzu, kembaliin my sweet Kisame!), Hidan (Kakuzu, cepatlah pulang... Dewa Jashin, pulangkan Kakuzu ke pelukanku...), dan juga Tobi (Kenapa cuma aku yang g boleh ikut...) juga tarian kegembiraan Deidara (belom capek juga dia nari-nari!) and Sasori yang stay cool aja ngadepin tuh anak-anak... cuma disekitar matanya agak menghitam, g, g separah Gaara kok... cuma dikit banget! Keliatannya ia g bisa tidur gara-gara keributan tuh anak-anak (anaknya sapa si yang dari tadi di sebut-sebut?)

Melihat keadaan yang sangat kacau balau (kayak fic ini) Pein dan Konan tambah capek... mereka langsung menanyai Sasori, tentu aja yang lain kan pada aneh-aneh aja tingkahnya, dan setelah dijelaskan pendek aja oleh Sasori, mereka sedikit mengerti. Dan mereka berempat (Konan, Pein, Sasori, plus Zetsu yang dateng g lama kemudian) akhirnya sepakat untuk pergi ke Kirigakure juga (mereka g sepakat tentang sebutannya, menjemput KakuKisa, membantu KakuKisa, menantang Bajak Laut, atau sekedar main ke Kirigakure!) esok harinya.

* * *

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan nasib KakuKisa, dan juga apakah benar bantuan yang akan datang? Tunggu aja the next chapter! Pokoknya tetep aja baca, mengerti, hayati, n **REVIEW** ya!

Makasih buat yang udah review, juga yang udah baca tapi g review...

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**

Yah, terserah kamu mau ngebut Kakuzu rakus ato pelit ato apa...

Oi, Kisame, ada yang kasian ma kamu niy!

Kisa : Makasih, makasih...

**Zerou**

Maap deh, mo bilang kamu g ketemu-ketemu si...

Entahlah kenapa mereka nyantai...

Jalan pikiranku? Entah, aku sendiri kadang bingung dibuatnya!

Nami dan Kakuzu?

* * *

O ya, buat yang request Itachi (raichan), Sasori (Ageha), dan Tobi (Zerou), semuanya udah muncul!! Senangkah kalian?? Jawab dengan review ato PM jg boleh...


End file.
